


Bury My Heart

by MothyMoth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers through episode 44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyMoth/pseuds/MothyMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things that are lost remain with us long after we lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury My Heart

Vax’ildan wouldn’t know it, but even after her death his mother still worried about him. He was always a reckless child and it seems like age didn’t help. Elaina watches over him and reminds him to be safe, but that doesn’t stop him from climbing his way to those wretched Briarwoods. When they reveal their true nature and almost kill her son, she feels something cold and powerful build in her chest. She presses her ghostly lips to her sons forehead and hopes his last thoughts are filled with light. She lets out a mournful wail as her son lay dying before her and she realizes can’t help. Elaina stands and yells with everything ghostly part of her that remains. The air chills and there is a ringing in the air. Vax wouldn’t hear it, but someone else would. _There is almost no time. Quickly, my child._ Sourceless dread swells within Vex, even as she focuses to find her mark, now in the courtyard. Her mother watches as she turns the corner, sees her brother lying before these… wolves and watches as Vex screams with fury and fear scarcely known in someone so young. In an instant Elaina is next to her. She can’t do anything as her daughter prepares her bow and fires an arrow, crackling with blue energy. _Strike true,_ she pleads. It does.

 

* * *

 

  
Vex’ahlia was the supposed to be the safe one, the one who kept her brother in check and kept him grounded, but then again Elaina always remembered that her daughter wanted to fly. Her daughter had a knack for adventuring, so watching her daughter find all the treasure and loot she can is one of the best parts of Elaina’s eternal watch. Until that burst of energy from the coffin. Until her daughter fell hard onto the stone floor. Until her daughter turned cold. Vex’ahlia wouldn’t remember, but for these moments when she died, she was with her mother. Her mother held her as they both cried. Her mother whispered a lullaby to her as they watched Vax make a dangerous deal. Her mother’s eyes turned cold when she saw a spectral woman with long dark hair appear behind the body of her daughter. She had seen death come to many of her friends in Byroden when their town burned. Elaina knew the face of death, she remembered it’s features from her own death. _You cannot take my children from their new family. I will not let you touch them so soon._ The dark haired women looked toward the mother. _There will be a cost._ The words reverberated around the room, seemingly cut through her. Elaina replied instantly. _Whatever it takes._ The dark-haired women nods and backs away, and Vex is pulled back to her friends. Vex breathes once more and doesn't think to wonder why she woke with a familiar lullaby trapped in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ghost that We Knew by Mumford and Sons. Thanks to impossibletruths (teammompike on tumblr) for helping find Elaina's name. I'm on tumblr too, moth-is-low-bludget-glados. Sorry if this sucks, I'm still learning.


End file.
